It's hard to know whats real, when your living in a lie
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Four years of freedom was what he was given. Four years away from Kun-lun to learn about their world but now he's learned it, and he loves it and the people in it. His team, that he's bonded with on a level more intimate than life itself. His life was ending and in the darkness, she comes. The one secret he thought he left behind, rocking his perfect little world to the core.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story is **_Mature Adult_** for a reason people! Sexual themes and language warning. Read at your own discretion. As always I only own whats mine. Enjoy.

(Danny's POV)

I sighed, gently hitting the alarm clock on the floor before it goes off. It rung maybe once, not enough to make noise. I sit up, my hands stretching above my head. My neck cracks as my stretch before I blink once. I place my hands on the floor and keeping my legs straight, lift my lower body off the ground, my legs hover midair for 15 seconds before I bend my knees and leaning my chest forwards I pull my legs under and behind me before going up into a handstand. Careful not to hit peters ceiling fan I hold this another 15 seconds before bring my legs in front of my face, if someone walked in I'd look like a backwards C. I touch my toes to the floor and hold this for a bit before bending my arms and flipping forwards. I do one full circle in the air before landing perfectly on my feet, I glance at peter and smile when I see is still sleeping frame and run a hand through my hair to get out a few knots. I open the door and flipping to my hands gently make my way across the hall and down the stairs, my fingers could be placed on certain parts of the boards so they wouldn't squeak and wake up Aunt may, or worse... Ava. While both ladies were good morning people they needed about forty-five extra minutes of sleep than I did and if woken to soon, were hell in heels. On the other hand, I could make it down the stair without all the trouble but this way I got my morning workout started.

I walk down to the kitchen, on my feet this time as I flipped off the bottom step. I look at Sam's sleeping frame on the couch, the remote still in his hands and droll running down his chin. I take the remote and flip the channel to the weather, quietly taking in the numbers before smiling and turning off the machine. I pull the blanket off the floor and place it over his body before turning and heading to the kitchen. I have a slow drink of water, savoring the taste and the feeling of it waking up my body before placing the glass in the sink and heading for the back door. I unlock the back door, grabbing the keys of the hook and exiting to the backyard. I re-lock the door before placing the keys on the ground and step down to the cold dewy grass. The motion brings a shiver from my body and I stretch once more to adjust to the colder air. It was nothing compared to Kun-lun but it was colder than the normal city weather. I pull off my shirt and gently fold it, before walking into the middle of the grass and starting my sets. Slowly sliding my hands through the motions my master had taught me and his master before him and so on. My feet sliding across the grass with ease as I let myself slip back into the memories of my homeland.

(Ava's POV)

My eyes open to the gentle beeping of Aunt May's alarm clock. It beeps, once, twice, three times before its shuts over, like clock work Aunt May hits the button before sitting up and stretching. I roll over to my stomach and pull my knees up, I push out my arms and stretch like a cat, an embarrassing trait from the amulet but Aunt may never sees it, or doesn't say as shes already up and looking through the closet for clothes. Her quiet voice filled with excitement as she goes over her daily list of things to do today. I do a back bridge and lazily flip off the end of the bed before turning and gently sliding into the splits. Careful not to kick the dresser with my feet, like I had many times before.

The dresser had belonged to Peter's uncle and after a few days of convincing Aunt May helped me move my clothes into the cupboards. I had stood once more, pulling my leg up behind my head and resting my foot on my shoulder, balancing on my left leg when Aunt May chuckles, I release my leg and rest it against the wall, leaning back I place my crotch against the cold wood and pull my foot towards the floor in a sideways V position, I cock my head to the left and see aunt may looking out the window. I hold the pose for a moment longer and release, stepping forward, gently pulling my opposite leg up over my shoulder and take a step over, smiling too as I rest my leg on my shoulder.

"Every day," she chuckles "just like clockwork." I smile and watch as Danny easily lifts his right leg above his head and leans back onto a another pose, his hands placed by his heart and head, palm facing away from his body and ready to attack before he turns and circling his lifted leg, brings it forwards as he bends into a slightly more complex version of the warrior pose. His muscles holding him in place with ease as his hands do a slow circle in front of his body. "You know, you guys aren't like other teenagers."

My eyes slowly fall to her, I had backed away from the window and dropped into the splits, laying my whole upper body against the floor with ease.

"Really?" I ask and fold my arms, searching my mind for a plausible excuse. At shield this wasn't that odd, each agent already briefed on our abilities and i guess we'd had fallen into a comfortable routine but I guess to Aunt May's this was weird. Very weird, shit… "uh, I didn't think were that different…" I scan through my head for a reasonable answer to our weirdness "I was on my school gymnastics team at Conwell from the age of five, Danny's been in so many martial arts classes I've lost track of all of them. Luke lifts weights, like all the time, he was on the wrestling team and Sam's, well Sam's just a pain…?"

I internally cringe at how fake my voice sounds but pray that Aunt May buys it. She smiles, not really answering my fears but looks out the window again, I wait quietly as she speaks.

"Its not a bad thing Ava, you guys just seem a bit more serious. No, that's not the right word…" she trails off in thought, her finger tapping her chin just like Peter does "More, regimented." I stiffen at the word. Could aunt may know?! "Yes that's it." She snaps her fingers triumphantly "It's like I have my own little house of solders." She chuckles at the word and leaves down stairs, I stumble to the doorway "Oh! I have a meeting in a few minutes so I won't be back before you guys leave, tell Sam there's stuff in the fridge for waffles, make sure Luke doesn't use all the hot water and make sure peter gets to school _**On. Time.**_ " She sends me a look at the peter part before winking and hurrying down the steps.

I sigh and lean back against the door frame, a hand on my face but a smile on my lips.

"Oh jeez…."

(Lukes POV)

I chuckle as Aunt Mays voice echoes down the hallway and under my door, I pause and roll over, Aunt May and Ava were up before 6:30 every day and Danny earlier, I chuckle at her comment about the water and run a hand down my face. I made a mental note to get Peter up and sat up, watching my feet so I wouldn't kick Sam but I looked down at the empty wooden floor. The large plush blankets gone from the dresser and my loudmouthed teammate nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it Peter!" I growl softly.

Our hyperactive team leader was the last one up with Sam and it was the unspoken duty of the last to take Sam to bed with them. Otherwise the kid will stay up till four in the morning watching gory movies and sleep through school the next day.

This wouldn't be so problematic as most kids sleep through a few classes but Sam has a bad habit of sleep talking and its always about what he just watched. Last night was the twenty-hour showing of scream fest which included Nightmare on elm street, all the Saw movies, the Scream trilogies and a few others I couldn't place. Which means he'll be randomly screaming bloody murder throughout the whole morning as freaks chase him in his dreams.

Great.

I run a hand through my hair and over my eyes once more. I quietly run through my morning, opting to wash my face and use dry shampoo instead of a shower for Aunt May's sake. I throw on some deodorant and a bit of Ax body spray before heading down stairs.

(Ava's POV)

I sighed. A small smile on my face as I bit my finger, my hip popped out as I casually leaned against the door frame. Watching through the glass as Danny went through his sets, his motions seamless and fluid. His face calm like every other day. My smile grew more, turning into a smirk as my eyes followed his body, watching his muscles bulge with each movement and the gently shine from the thin layer of sweat.

God he was fucking sexy.

I smile, gasping as a pair of arms slid around my stomach and a gentle warm kiss was placed on the back of my neck.

"Morning" Luke whispers, I moan quietly and run a hand up through his hair.

"Good morning." I say and turn, gently placing a kiss on his lips before he pulled back.

My eye brow rises as I was used to a better good morning kiss. confusion that turned into a little pout, the small noise making Luke turn back with a smirk, pulling me to his firm body and wrapping around an arm around my waste. We stand there, placing gentle pecks on each others lips before Luke steps back.

"Peter let Sam sleep on the couch, I have to get him up."

"Oh fuck." I say and push him gently "Get him up."

"Or…" Luke says pulling me back to him "I could put him back in bed and let him have a sick day? I'm not wanting to deal with nightmare central today." I smirk into his chest as his hand rubs my lower back gently, his fingers brushing gentle circled into my spine "How long has he been out there."

I turn around slowly, leaning against his chest to look back at Danny.

"About an hour." I sigh "He should be finishing up pretty quick." I pat him bicep twice "Go move Sam, I'll set up." He moves, walking into the other room as I start pulling out pans for pancakes –the only thing I could cook- and refill a glass for Danny "And make sure Peters up!" I add as he heads up the steps.

I was mixing the batter when the back door opens and footsteps echo on the floor. I smile as another pair of hands slides around my waist and chuckle as Danny places a slow kiss on the top of my head. I lean back into his body for a moment and sigh happily.

"Good morning" he whispers

"Morning." I whisper back "Drink." I say, motioning over to the three glasses on the counter full of water.

"What, no good morning kiss?" he teases

"I'll kiss you when the waters gone." I shoot back and smile as he grabs a glass

I slow down with the mixing as my eyes fall back on his body, his head tipped back as he guzzles the first glass of water. He'd only set down the first cup when I place the bowl on the counter and wrap a hand around his neck, pulling him to my body. He gasps slightly before tilting his head, adjusting to the kiss. His hands wrapping around my around my ass as he picks me up off the ground, I smile, tilting his head up to mine as I held his face. My lips pressed to his in a passionate make-out session before pulling back and resting my head head against his.

"What happened to drinking my water?" he smirk as he sets me down.

"I couldn't wait." I stated nonchalantly before picking up the bowl to mix again.

"Is Peter and Sam up?" he smiles and grabs another glass.

"Peter will be and Sam's sleeping in" I state and take the container of oil Danny had gotten from the counter.

"Peter left him on the couch?" Danny asks surprised.

"I'm surprised that you find that surprising." I chuckle, Danny sighs with a smile, wrapping an arm around my waist once more, half pulling me in a hug and away form the stove to pour a bit of oil in the pan. The oil hissing lightly and after a second calms down.

"Peter may be good in battle but ever where else, his mind is often distracted."

I roll my eyes and lean into his embrace once more as he shuts the cap and puts it away, I bite my lip as this causes his body to press further into mine, I could feel the muscles moving with ease. God, if I wasn't cooking right now I'd be running my tongue up those glorious abs. The level of muscle Danny had should be illegal for a high school senior. Not that I minded, practically praising his body in bed but everywhere else it could be very distracting…

"You're not focusing Ava." Danny whispers huskily in my ear, grabbing the container so i wouldn't turn the four little pancakes into a giant one. My breathe hitches as his tongue runs up my ear "One must clear there mind to have a productive day." He teases once more as I struggle to flip the pancakes I had poured into the pan.

"Oh believe me" I state "Keep this up and we'll have a very _**productive**_ day."

I push my ass back, gently grinding into his growing erection and smile as he steps forwards instinctively. Luke had walked into the room, stretching out his shoulders before bumping fists with Danny and running his other hand down Danny's back.

"Keep talking like that and I'll throw you both over my shoulders and haul your asses upstairs" He says, squeezing Danny's ass and generating a moan of pleasure from the blonde boy "pancakes be damned."

I smile and flip the last two pancakes as Peter walks down stairs.

"Good morning loving husband." I say in a teasing voice.

Our fearless leader was rubbing his eyes like a child. Hair a complete mess and clad in a tank top and blue and white striped boxers. He blinks once, taking in the sight before him and smiling.

"Morning." He states and sits down in a chair to take a sip on the glass of milk id left for him.

I chuckle once. Peter was an awesome husband, don't let this little show mislead you it was the fact that my husband was never a morning person, as we never had morning, being superheroes it was early nights and a few hours on shut eye. Peter would be all over me a little after first period. Dragging me into the the equipment room for a make-out session so passionate it makes my head spin. That or a quickie, sending Luke, Danny and Sam a few pictures of our session, Peter's dick in between my tits or in my mouth and a nice of shot of him buried balls deep inside me as I leaned over the mats. A few pictured to get them all hot and bothered before heading back to class and then home for a hopefully hot night of pleasure, granted no bad-guys show up. We had an open relationship, Peter and I, opting more times than not to include the whole gang in our nights of fun but Peter had no shame in staking his claim over me when needed.

"Okay guys, what's wrong?" he sighs, turning to look at the other males that were standing there with their arms crossed.

Looks of impressment plastered on their faces.

"Did you forget something last night Peter?" Luke practically growls, Peter stops once trying to think of something most likely off topic like an anniversary or birthday "Or _**someone**_ I should say."

Peter stops, mid drink as his eye slowly widen. His puts down the cup, swallowing the milk in his mouth before looking at all of us like a child caught red handed in the cookie jar. He shuts his eyes, in an almost painful expression as the realisation hits him.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, nice going dear." I state once and flip a few more pancakes

"How long did he stay up?" Peter asks, a hand now running down his face like an exhausted father.

To be honest, just thinking about Sam could be utterly exhausting. Sam, our youngest really was like a child, trying to rile everyone up on missions, pulling pranks around the house and pulling all-night movie marathons on a school night. Often times I really felt like his mother. Thank-fully I had three husbands to help me… most of the time. The guys weren't much better than Sam when it came to homework or maturity but they were there when I needed them and so was Sam. Maybe Aunt May was right, we weren't like other teenagers.

"Not sure." Danny sighs "but a river follows the same path unless something redirects the flow of water and knowing Sam, I'd say all night."

"Were letting him stay home today to sleep it off." I say and take a plate of pancakes to the table, Luke and Danny had set the table, a container of orange juice already made in the fridge. I set down the plate and small my fist on the table, a knife flips into the air and I easily grab the handle before shoving the blade in Peter's face. "And if you ever do this again I swear to god I'll give you such a bad case of blue balls they'll fall off." If Peter wasn't awake before he sure as hell was now "Got it?"

"Yes Mam" Peter swallowed, the look of fear on his face.

Not for the knife but for the thought of losing his closest friends to something so horrible. I smiled as the other boys shifted uncomfortably at the thought and sit down at the table to eat.

"Enjoy!" I say with a smile, using the same knife I had in Peters face to dig into my food.

I smile as I'm pretty sure I'd just killed every male's appetite at this table. This was going to be a fun morning.

Okay! Read and review people! Peace out lovely's.

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Enjoy.

(Angel's p.o.v)

The car ride was less than pleasant. The constant negative vibes being shot back and forth between my mother and I were thick enough to put the 'Starry Night' by Vincent van Gogh to shame. Now don't get me wrong. It wasn't like I was a problem child. In fact the opposite as I was the top student in our school, I was multi-talented, helping out my neighbors where I could, going to church and did my best to stay out my my mother's hair. But the claws of desperation had dug its claws in and I was doing anything to detour my mother's horrible plan from taking place. The more time I spent hounding her about it the less time I had to convincing her that THIS was a horrible mistake! Three failed plans later I was still in the dog house and no further from reaching my goals. Sense I couldn't change my mother's mind I had settled on making her last day as miserable as I felt and judging by her tense shoulders and the subtle grinding of her teeth I'd say I was doing a pretty impressive job.

I was in the car with my mother. It's not like I didn't HAVE a car; it was the fact that I didn't have the KEYS. My mother had taken them in fear that given a chance I would defy her orders and drive myself to New-York. In truth she was right. Given the chance I'd be out of her hair in less than twenty minutes. The anger I felt for her was driving me with passion and I'd do anything to piss her off more. My mother sighs and pulls up to the house, her fingers tapping the steering wheel in annoyance and she's out of the car in record speed the second the powerful machine falls silent. I roll my eyes as she power walks up the steps and opens the door, leaving me alone without a single glance back. I smirk as these actions prove that my plan was working lovely but I quickly slid out of the car. Not because I was THRILLED to go up and pack but out of fear that my mother would lock me in the car for five minutes of peace.

All other things considered it was a very lovely day out. The sky was a vibrant blue, a few white clouds floated by. The wind was warm and the sun was shining. Birds chirped in the neighbor's trees and I had to shake my head at my mother once more. It was a perfect day and because of her recklessness I had to spend it in a foul mood. To be truthful the picture perfect day was enough to put a small smile on my face, even if it was only for a second. A brief flash of hope before my goal shot into the center of my subconscious and the permanent frown was once again present.

I walked into the house and like every day before that my mother was on her phone, talking so some diplomat or something like that, completely shutting my whining voice out of her mind and tossing herself into her work for five minutes of peace. Why work was better peace than spending time with her daughter was beyond me, because like I said this was the first time in forever that I was being a brat. To be honest my mother was probably at a loss for what to do. Spending more time at work than being a mother she was no force over me and when talking, I didn't jump to attention like her solders. She would have fired me by now if I was anything but her daughter. That thought was probably on her mind right now, burning in her subconscious as a temporary solution.

Sign me up for adoption.

I often wondered why she hadn't done that years ago. It was clear that she enjoyed being a working woman than a mother. If I could even use that word. Honestly id had more conversations with the kitchen fridge than her but they both answered back the same. Absolute silence. Looking out the window I placed a hand on my chest. The action did little to stop the aching feeling in my chest. My house, my home had never had a family, a mother, but it was my home. The place I grew up. The place I became an adult in, a place that held so many memories, good and bad and it hit me. Like a pile of rocks. This was the last time I'd be doing anything in this house. Looking out the front window for my mother's car pulling into the driveway. Playing the backyard with Bucky, our dog, who sadly passed away five years ago, a bitter sweet moment as we couldn't bring him with us anyway. No more walking down the street and hearing the children playing on the swings for recess, or walking through the school to look at old metals that I or friends had won. No more signing names into the girls bathroom stall or stashing letters in the wall of dreams –a loose brick in the wall hiding a empty can on mints- or spending the nights at Pizza Joe's with Bubbles, laughing away the pain as my mother failed to show up for yet _**another**_ thing because she was out of town.

That fact bummed me more than anything. Having to move so far away and leave everything, my whole life behind. It was easy for her I suppose as she never lived here. Always spending more time in the office or over seas then home. She couldn't tell you where any of the supermarkets were and we had five of them in town and we've lived here for fourteen years. She could how ever tell you were the hospital is as I broke my arm playing on the swings when I was little and the Nanny was on her three day leave of absence to help a sick relative , so she had to take me. The entire ride home all I heard was how "frustrated she was that she couldn't finish her project that day and had to work tonight and get up early to finish it.

Yep.

Loving mother of the year. And to make it worse that was one of my better memories of her. At least she was home to get mad at me, instead of an overseas video chat.

"Mother" I sigh and look around the house, her hand raises as she turns away from me.

"Angel" she sighs, covering the phone "Enough please, you've been doing this for over an hour!"

"Because you're going to Tokyo as leaving me with TONY for a year!" I throw my hands up and fall onto our couch in annoyance.

"That's uncle Tony to you young lady" she says with a glare, I sent one back "And it's only for a few months, just long enough for me to get everything settled for you."

But even the that, the fact that she was doing this for me was out shadowed by the fact that I'd be living with Tony Stark for half a year. His well-known reputation causing quiet a stir on social media and I could latterly type in his name and get a year by year time line of every woman he's slept with sense the age of sixteen. Yep! That fact completely outweighed the others. It also burned me that my mother has been on my ass for years about "keeping a low profile" and "not putting myself out there" on social media. My Facebook account has seven people on it and only three of them aren't family. Hiding us away in this small town and now she's sending me away to live with the man how practically keeps the media running.

"Mom." I groan painfully, but her hand goes up once more

"Especially for free!" she says, her eyes never leaving mine before she's turned around and talking to who's ever on the other line.

"It's not really free if I have to live with Tony" I mumble.

I could feel the glare from across the room, as she was across the room and even though I mumbled she could clearly hear me. My eye brow raises once and I'm sure if she wasn't on the phone she'd be chewing me out right now but she doesn't, instead leaving me to walk into the kitchen. I could tell by the harsh clicking of her stilettos that I wasn't the only one annoyed.

I gently lift my head off the back of the couch. My mother's voice echoing in the kitchen. This house was a building but never a home for her, just like she was a mom but never a mother. This fact was proven more as my eyes fell on the frames on the wall. Each one if from a different year. Taken by a professional and placed in a frame on the wall. Me and her. Standing behind a different background with that same ghost of a smile as her arm rested on my shoulder. The rest of them were in a bag under my bed, hidden away until use was made for them -taken for Christmas cards and birthday wishes- and my favorite two on the mantle above the fire place. Me and her, and my father.

"Angel. Stop standing there with your mouth open. You look like one of those god awful creatures from those stupid movies Lucille got you hooked on."

I blink once, pulling myself out of my guilt. I had been so lost I hadn't heard her come into the room.

"Zombies mother." I exhale and run a hand through my hair.

"Well go pack." She sighs and turns

This was the first time my mother was in the house for more than five minutes and she was working her ass off to leave it in the dust. And that killed me more than moving. But I had lied a bit before. It wasn't just me living in the house but my second mother, our Spanish housekeeper Rosa. She had raised me from the age of four and my mother gave her a hug, a paycheck with a bonus and a two week notice of eviction. Rosa hadn't said a word, only nodding at my mother, hugging her back and going out to get groceries. That night was the first night my mother and I had a real fight. A nasty fight that got so bad our neighbors called the cops on us, my mother smoothed it over of course and left for a week long trip to do whatever.

Three days ago Rosa gave me my birthday gift. Uncle Tony had sent me a diamond charm bracelet with a few pieces on it and a bouquet of roses, my mother sent me a post card but my favorite. My absolute favorite was Rosa's gift… that had me in tears. It was a shoe box of pictures Rosa had taken of me, some I was in the backyard, others were of birthday parties my mother missed and ones of Bubbles and I making mud pies in the garden. I went out and bought a scrap book and that night Rosa and I reminisced about my childhood. It was the first time id felt like someone truly cared about me, cared enough to be in my life and for the first time in years id fallen asleep to the sounds of her singing, softly humming the lullabies id almost forgotten.

"No." I state and look at her

My mother sighs

"I swear to god angel I'm not doing this with you again, go pack."

"No" I state once more, sitting down on the couch "I'm eighteen mother, I can legally stay here if I want. You can't make me come to Tokyo."

She stops her eyes rolling to the ceiling in annoyance.

"Sophia, we have discussed this-"

"No" I state "You discussed this and I've sat here and ignored it."

"Sophia your acting like a child." She sigh

"How would you know." I state standing up "You weren't AROUND when I was a child."

She sends me an unimpressed look

"Can't you see the bigger picture here?" she groans "I'm starting a new business in the heart of china, I can't be worrying about my daughter who's doing god knows what half way across the world."

"Apposed to what mother?!" I ask "Me being lost in some country with no way of finding help while your stuck in a large glass building all day?" my anger flaring up as this proves she still didn't trust me "And you know what? It's not like you cared about me before, so stop getting up my ass about it now!"

"That not fair." She says quietly

"It may not be" I say crossing my arms "But it sure as hell is the truth." I feel my eyes sting as tears start to brim "You left me alone, when I was four." I say, clenching my teeth "Do you have any idea how it feels to be the only kid in this town to grow up without a parent?"

"You had Rosa" she scoffs, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms defensively

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I yell, my anger finally bubbling over "I DIDN'T WANT ROSA TO RAISE ME I WANTED YOU!"

She turns away to look out the window.

"I was working, to make money for you. For us."

"Oh please!" I practically snarl "The only you left was to get away for me!" she turns to look at me "So don't even try to say this is something else." She sucks in a shuttered breathe "You hate me!" I state angrily "You have hated me sense the day we lost dad and you have done your damnedest to make sure I'm suffering alongside you."

"That's not true!" she snaps back

"It is so!" I state "I understand that I will never be able to fully understand what you went through that day but I needed you." My tears freely roll down my cheeks "I need my mom and you were so lost in your pain you couldn't see." She looks at the wall "Then you got past that and threw yourself in your work, doing everything you could to stay away from me." I throw my hands up "If you hated me so much why the hell didn't you send me away, send me to a family that would actually care for me?"

"Stop." She says, the tears now rolling down her cheeks too.

I take a step forwards.

"But you couldn't, could you." I state coldly "Because as much as you hated me you couldn't walk away."

"Angel stop!" she says once more, backing away from me but I ignore her.

"Because I was the one piece of _**him**_ you had left." I snarl "The only thing you had left." I had backed her into a corner by now "AFTER HE DIED, **SAVING ME!** "

"That is not what happened" she whispers, tears streaming down her face.

"Its exactly what happened" I say, my voice calm once more "You know it, I know it. Everybody knows it. Oh wait!" I throw my hands up "THEY DON'T! BECAUSE YOU RAN AND LEFT ME HERE IN THIS GOD DAMN LITTLE TOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! SO NO ONE ELSE WOULD HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR BIGGEST. MISTAKE."

" **ANGEL ENOUGH!"** she screams, throwing out her hand.

It was like the world slowed down, a split second as I felt the slap. Felt the spinning of my body, the sliding of my feet on the stupid rug my mother loved and I gasped as I feel towards the coffee table. Suddenly I'm looking at the carpet. I hear ringing in my ear, something warm on my face and my head is spinning.

"Miss Jones!" Rosa's voices gasps, and I hear the sound of bags dropping. Seconds after she's beside me, cradling my face slowly before looking back at my mother in shock.

"Angel I'm sorry!" she says taking a step forwards

 **"DON'T!"** Rosa yells, halting my mother's steps. This was the first time she had ever yelled at me, let alone my mother "You've done enough." She growls, her accent heavier with anger.

My mother gasps and grabs her hand, carefully cradling it in the other. I see little tears in her eyes. She goes to speak but stops herself. Closing her eye's she swallows, letting out a shuttered breath as she passes me, when she turns I see a small tear rolling down her cheek

"I will be in my room packing"

I watch her leave and just lay there, slowly breathing in and out as I'm cradled in Rosa's arms.

"Oh my darling" she whispers sadly "We need to get you some help."

* * *

I sat in the hospital room as they stitched up the small cut. Not to deep. Only four stitches and couldn't help but roll my eyes as familiar yelling could be heard from down the hall.

"I don't care about your stupid rules" bubble yells "I'm going in there."

Seconds after the door opens and she storms in, a doctor rushing after her.

"Miss please." She says and grabs her hands.

"Bubbles!" I snap. She turns to look at me "Calm the fuck down."

"Calm the fuck down? CALM THE FUCK DOWN?!" she yells "ANGEL YOU HAVE A FUCKING STRING COMING OUT OF YOUR HEAD. DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN."

I stare at her, my face unamused

"If you don't stop yelling I will let them take you out of here." I say gently, bubbles sighs

"WELL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO? I GET A CALL FROM-" she stops mid-sentence, clenching her fist in the air to try and control her anger , she exhales and forcefully opens her fingers "I get a call from Rosa saying you're at the hospital because you cracked you head open." Her voice is strained but controlled "This is NOT how I wanted this day to go."

The doctor looks at the guard and waves her gloved hand. He nods once, sending bubbles a warning look before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I stay still as she adds one more knot to the stitch.

"And this must be the girlfriend" she sighs, smirking as she knew full well who I and Bubbles were.

Opting as our school nurse on occasion and Bubble's full time doctor as she was accident prone to put it nicely.

"Yep." I sigh and smirk when bubbles makes an angered sound.

"Well, you can relax." she says, snipping the plastic string "she'll be fine. Angel took a hit to the head but with some rest, some pain killers and an ice pack for the eye she'll be as good as new in a few days."

"I'd hardly call this good as new." Bubbles growls.

"Hey!" I snap "Don't be bitchy at her, she didn't do anything." I state in a motherly tone "And she's right…" I add "I'll be fine." Bubbles crosses her arms "And look on the bright side." I state "Doc says I can't fly with this swelling so I have to rest one night and we can drive up together."

This time she sends me an unamused look. Her face firm as she simmers down. By now the doctor had finished placing a piece of gauze on my head.

"What the hell happened?" she growls

"It was my fault." I say "I was arguing with my mother and-"

"Your mother did this?!" bubbles roars

"Bubbles" I state but she's off on her own rampage.

"OH FUCK THIS!" she practically snarls "you are not leaving this town. You're not going to Tokyo and she's not getting anywhere near you!" she rips out her phone "I'm calling the cops." I send her a look "I cannot believe your defending this bitch."

I roll my eyes.

"Would you shut up and let me explain?" I ask

"No." she states and stops, looking at me "Fine…"

"We were arguing." I say calmly "Getting on each other's nerves. I got to close to her, saying some things way out of line and she hit me. A slap I deserved but my foot slipped on that stupid rug and I fell, hitting my head on the coffee table." Bubbles crosses her arm "You can't arrest her for a fight that I started." I state "And besides, my mother's military. I doubt a complaint from small town cops will amount to anything."

Bubbles glares at me.

"You sit." She states "I'll be back after I talk to the doctor."

Grabbing me an ice pack off the shelf. She tore it open and I couldn't help but smile as the doctor sends her an unamused look. I squish the white package to make it colder before placing it over my black eye.

Bubble's POV

Shutting my door to my room I threw my bag into the closet and with two hands slid the heavy door shut. It moves with a semi-loud hiss and the sound of suction is heard as I grabbed the large metal wheel _-the door had been the door for the old vault and when the old bank was replaced it with a newer one Angel bought the vault and remodelled my room as a sweet sixteen birthday present-_ and gave it a hard spin. A small motor whirs quietly as three metal bolts slid out and attached to the large keypad in the center of the door, locking the wheel in place and eliminating any chance of opening without the pass code.

Angel sighs and sits down on the chair with an ice pack from the down stairs freezer. Her shoulders slightly tight as my mother had the same reaction I had in the hospital when we came through the front door and this time I had to hide the phone from her in fear she would call the cops.

"Hit it." She sighs.

Moving my poster from the wall I see a small white pad with green and yellow pad, like the inside of a microchip, the electronic dots monitoring my room. Waving my hands over my scanner the Pad glowed black and when it made sure the right measures had been taken, instantly the gravity shut off, I gently floated into the air. I place my hand up to I don't hit the slopped wall and gently push myself over to Angel with my fingertips.

"This is total bullshit." I sigh "You're eighteen. You don't have to go."

Her hand slides over and gently entwines in mine

"Yeah but I can't leave her." She sighs

"Why?" I state and roll onto my stomach "She never had a problem leaving you."

"Yeah but you know why she left." She whispers "I'm the only one she has left. Even if she she won't admit it to herself."

I sigh

Closing my eyes, we floated up and down in the middle of my room.

"That wasn't your fault." I whisper grabbing her face gently "And you know what, if it happened all over again he'd do the same thing. Fathers protect their young."

A single tear floats in the air beside us, a small sphere spinning in the air.

"You sure?" she whispers, I give her a teary chuckle

"If there's anything I've learned from living with my dad is that fathers will always do what is needed." I run a finger over her cheek "Even when we don't want it.

(Angel's POV)

"Are you sure you can't you get out of it" she whispered, my heart broke at the sound of her voice. Lucille _-or as I call her Bubble's-_ and I had been friends since the first day of pre-K and we were adjusting to the idea of being seniors when my mother dropped this bomb on us. Being forced to move to Tokyo had to be the hardest things I have to do.

"I've tried bubbles" I sighed "But my mom is dead set on going and I don't know how to stop her."

"But Angel, you could come live with me!" She says "My parents already consider you their daughter, and after that fight my mother would be more than willing to set up the basement for permanent residence. We'd be moving in a year anyway."

"Bubbles" I say, gently cupping her cheek but she pushes my hand off.

 **"No!"** she says and flips over to sit up "It's not fair! You've been here your whole life; she's left you your whole life, overseas for months at a time." I flip over to "She's been all over the world and now that she's staying in Tokyo she decides she needs you to come with her?! **THAT'S BULLSHIT**!"

I run a hand through my hair.

"Bubbles, I know you mad. I'm mad too." She stops, looking away as a few tears float around her head "And I promise, I've thought of every possible reason for her sudden interest in my life but we've been saying for years that she should come home." This time I wipe away some tears from her cheeks "Maybe she's realizing that I'm not her baby anymore and wants a year with me before you steal me away to some remote island."

"Maybe I should do that now." Bubbles growls, I chuckle and lay back.

But just as my eyes shut they snapped open. There it was… The soft jingle of a bell. It pulled at my heart. The bell was attached to the bear I had won for her in the second grade carnival. It was meant as a half-hearted gift but Bubbles had never let it go, now it sits on her bed every night or on her chest now as she pouts, playing with the arms like child. The one she brought me was tied to my desk, kept there so it wouldn't accidentally floating out of the window if I left it open, now packed away in one of our many boxes. I roll onto my tummy. I look around, surveying the room and grin like a mad man when a sinister plan comes to mind. I flip over once and poke her with my foot, bringing myself up right and Bubbles closer to the floor. With a flick of my hand, I log into the security system and turn on the gravity. Bubbles screams as we drop to the floor, I drop and roll into a summersault before standing up and catching her in my arm bridal style.

"Are you pouting?" I teased, she shoots me a death glare and goes back to playing with the arms, and I turn, easily toss her onto the bed.

"No." she sighs and lays there "I'm worried about you." I look up at her, suppressed by her honesty "How are you doing with this?" she rolls over and looks at me "You mother spent her life keeping you off the grid and now she's putting you with the man that practically broke the internet." I smirk "and not only that but your moving to New York, it's a big change from our small town."

"I've been to New York before Bubbles" I chuckle

"Yeah when you were an infant." She argues back "you left when you were four."

I sigh and come over, leaning down on the bed and placing a kiss on her lips.

"You are being very tough and I love you for it but I'll be fine." I lean over and crawl on top of her, placing her hands above her head "and I'll admit, all this swearing is turning me on."

My hands slid up her inner thigh.

"Angel no." she tries and pushes me lightly but my lips are on her neck.

I receive a low moan in approval and slid my hand under her shirt while the other released her hands and pulled her her to body. I roll over, pulling her with me and grab her ass as she straddles my hips. Another low moan rips from her lips and she bites the soft flesh to muffle her approval. I take this as a challenge and slid my hands back, kneading slow circles into her lower back, her weak spot. Her eyes roll back in her head and I use this opportunity to pepper her neck with kisses. After a few moments her eyes open, her head snaps forwards and she grabs my face in her hands before pulling our lips together.

"Fuck I want you." She whispers before pulling off her shirt.

I place gentle kisses on her chest as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Relax, we have all night." I whisper and roll her over on the bed.

Bubbles pants, lifting up her hips as I slid off her pants, my lips sucking gently on the skin as I went down. I smile as I felt the skin shiver in anticipation. Her panties already wet as my tongue gently slides up her inner thigh, nipping at her flesh and chuckling as she jumps slightly, her hand sliding down to grab my hair.

"Oh baby please." She whispers huskily "Don't tease me."

I move over her panties and lick my way up her stomach, my lips connecting with hers as my fingers slipped into her panties. My fingers sliding over the smooth skin and into her wet folds, dripping with anticipation. Her moan vibrates through the kiss and I chuckle as I move to suck on her neck. My fingers moving over her clit as I work to push her over the edge. Her hair now out of her pony tail and fanned around the pillow like a halo.

It may have been my nickname but she really was my angel.

* * *

"Morning." She smiles, I place a long and gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper, my hands sliding around her lower back and pulling her to my body.

My smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around my body.

"Last night was amazing." She sighs

"Well if you want, we could continue where we left off…" I smirk, my lips sucking on her neck as my hand slides down to her stomach, bubbles moans quietly but her hand stops mine.

"We have to get up." She says and practically pushes me off of bed "I'm starving."

To prove her point her stomach lets out a loud growl. I smile, rolling out of bed and slipping on a shirt.

"Get dressed; I'm making pan-cakes."

"Oh that was good." Bubbles moans, scrapping up the last of her breakfast. I smile "your right" she sighs "Handmade pancakes are a thousand times better than store bought mix."

I smirk

"What can I say…? Rosa would have my ass if I had a bite of that crap." I chuckle "I don't think I've ever had a store bought meal unless my mother was in town."

"You mean the day you broke your arm?" she says and gently places the dishes in the dish washer before coming over and placing a slow kiss on my lips "Ready to go?" she sighs and I pause, looking at her.

"Not yet." I say quietly, pecking her once on the lips before standing up "I left something at the house."

Bubbles sends me an odd look as I head back to her room and changed out of my baggy T-shirt and sweats. I slid on black skinny jeans, a red one shoulder crop top and some knee-high leather boots. I pulled my hair out of its messy scrunchy and let its loose brown curls fall around my shoulders, quickly fixing my make-up as bubbles gets dressed. Pausing slightly as my eyes are glued to her ass, watching through the mirror as her pants gently slide up her toned thighs and smile.

"Let's go pervert." She smirks and grabs her shirt.

Collecting myself I stood up and finished packing, when I was done we had 2 big suitcases and 3 duffel-bags, only one of those being hers. Bubbles picked them up and placed them into the car. I walked over to the sidewalk, grabbing the last bag and tossed them to the trunk of the car. A loud thump, thump, thump, thump was heard as I knocked over her neatly placed order and bubbles rolls her eyes before getting into the car. With a smile I slammed the trunk.

Placing the floor board back in place I picked up my keys, gently holding the purple silk beg in the palm of my hand before standing. I pause. Taking one last look around the house I grew up in. The empty closet. My empty room with a thousand little holes from tacks holding posters and even more memories. I run my hands over the bumps as Bubble's touches my shoulder. The movers cleared out an hour ago and we were just standing here, drowning in our memories.

"We'll be back someday." She whispers and I lean my head on her shoulder, willing away the tears "We'll come back."

I think the second time was for her but I still needed it. With that we leave the room, bags in hand, coming down the stairs. The frame less walls staring back at me. We stop at the bottom and look around. The empty living room that had created so many castles and a kitchen that made so many pillow forts and cookies and milk. Bubbles squeezes my hand before running her fingers over the mantle and puling me towards the door. I open the door, looking up at the sky. Bubbles stops, gently taking my bag to put in the car. I stop, turning and locking the door. My fingers sliding down the railing and bringing with it a thousand memories, flashing before my eyes and I can't help the small tear that rolls down my face. With the final step I turn, placing the keys in the mailbox and slid into my car.

Okay, read and review people! Peace.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Chapter three! Enjoy!

(Carla's p.o.v)

I walk down the hall, my eyes never leaving the heels clicking against the tiles. I nervously tucked a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear and try to swallow the lump in my throat. I glanced up at the lady in front of me, she had short brown pixie cut. The outfit she wore could hardly be called clothing and I could help but find my eyes wandering the floor. The lady guiding me into the building was dressed in a tight corset hugging her tight waist and pushing out her breasts, covered by a vest that looked two sizes two small. The corset was hugged by a mini skirt, a skirt so short you could almost see her underwear without her bending over. Her legs were encased in white stockings, the skirt not even covering the garters she wore. I tugged the knee length blue dress I wore self-consciously.

I was a fairly attractive woman, shoulder length blonde hair. Slim tones legs, a not completely flat stomach as I was addicted to chocolate covered peanuts. I didn't have huge breasts, a little larger than a B cup and a face, not supermodel perfect but I've never had pimples or blotchy skin so I should count myself lucky. I was a fairly attractive woman but I couldn't help but shy at the striking beauty of my tour guide. So I pulled my eyes from the floor and they fell to the walls, the smooth white walls that seemed to run for miles in this endless hallway. I wasn't sure where I was or when I'd be going home.

"This way" The bombshell says, her hand pointing to the wall.

"Shouldn't we go through the door?" I say, pointing to the wooden door a few steps down.

"Do you want to die?" she says, a smile on her face but seeing my confused look continues like I should already now this information and was simply forgetting it "that door is rigged to explode, don't open it." She chuckles at my shocked face, yet again I guess I shouldn't be surprised as like everything else in here, why is it shocking that a door could kill me "through there, you'll meet your new team."

She says, the smile on her face growing like the blonde bomb-shell she was, her smile appreciative as she recalls fond memories of things I could only guess. But from the way she bit her lip I had no doubt it was something sexual. She pauses for a moment, a single beat before snapping back to the present, a giddy smile on her lips once more before she's gone, walking back the way we came.

"But that's a wall?" I try, my voice clearly confused but as much as the tone pleaded for some kind of explanation or help, I find myself talking to her back, her footsteps echoing in the same speed with no chance of slowing.

I turn, looking at the wall. Was this some kind of trick? A joke? How the hell was I supposed to walk through a wall? But deciding I couldn't stand in this hallway all day and I clearly wasn't going to see if that door really was rigid, I glanced back at the wall. Lost for all other options I push down my doubt.

"Okay…" I sigh "One, two three." I say and step forwards, gasping as my hands go through the supposed wall. There was no wall, just an open space. A few more steps and my hands hit the actual wall. I turn looking down the hallway "Hidden in plain sight." I chuckle "Nicely done."

I continue down this hallway, turning twice before seeing another door at the end of the tunnel. I pause, slightly hesitant about this one but seeing as the guide left me too my own bidding I doubted this door would explode. I sigh, running my hands down the front of my dress to smooth out any wrinkles and push open the door to my new future.

(Sophia's POV)

My shoes silently walked along the halls, the only sound heard was the light clicking of stiletto heels. I don't have to look up, the sound and distance it travels gives me a perfect picture of where she is in the hall. The smell of roses floats down after the sounds, in truth I smelt it the moment I entered the hall but now it was bad, stronger than before and I frown. Knowing instantly which bimbo the John had sent down to us and wondering why. I pause sliding against the wall and wait. My hands sliding into my back and taking out a knife.

A black hunting knife, its serried edges growling in the light like a wild animal, the teeth promising pain and practically howling for blood. I toss the knife up, watching it spin once before catching it. The blade I held against my hands cooled the flesh, I rolled the metal against my fingers. The steps get closer and I toss the blade up once more grabbing the female walking down the hall. Her shriek of fear echoes down the hallway as I snatch the knife out of the air and place it too her throat.

"Why are you here?" I ask, gently pushing the blade against her skin.

"John said he briefed you!" She practically squeaks, her eye shut in fear.

"Let's say he didn't." I growl "why are you here!"

"I-I was bringing in a new girl!" She stutters

"What knew girl?!" I snap and push harder, blood rolls down her skin from a small cut to the flesh.

"A new manager for you!" She sobs the tears running down her face

"What manager? I never asked for a manager." I state once again

"Please I'm just doing my job!"

I roll my eyes, removing the blade. Seeing that this was going nowhere, I decided to head to the source of the problem, the other female in this hall. I turn back to the assistant, content on picking through her brain for any helpful information. I doubted I'd find anything. Her position being the local fuck-toy more than an assistant. Bedding my fellow members on more than one occasion as stories of her talented mouth swirled around my ear-piece during missions. That conversation stopped as quickly as it started as I chewed out my teammates for focusing on anything other than the intended target.

"What training has she had? What are her qualifications?" I state glaring at her _'what the hell gives her the right to try and lead my team?!'_ I add, the thought not spoken but tucked away for another time and another set of ears.

"I'm not sure!" She sobs, probably thanking her lucky stars that she wore water-proof make-up. The drowned raccoon looked didn't seem to suit a face like this "I think she worked for a larger firm as a secretary or something. Please... let me go." I flip the knife over as her face relaxes "thank you." She sobs "thank you."

The one thing I couldn't stand. The one thing more annoying that John messing in my shit was people begging. I mean I was letting you go, did you really have to grab onto my shirt and blubber like a fucking seal. Using the handle of the knife I smack it across her temple. Her annoying sobs cease as her body crumpled to the ground.

When she doesn't show up to the check-up, John would have to come back to see if I killed her and then I'd give him hell. I knew that this reaction was a bit extreme but John had no reason or right sticking his nose in my business. I storm off down the hallway, half counting my steps and spin, walking through the concealed doorway and storm down the hall. A second set of perfume hits my nose and I slow down.

The logical part of my mind was in battle with my other emotions. My eyes fell on the small figure standing in front of the door, her hand frozen above the handle. I blink once, taking in her weight, height, facial features, combat skills or lack off as her feet were placed at an unhelpful distance and left her open for attack. Her bright blonde hair pulled high into a ponytail.

Great.

So not only were they sending us an unqualified person for the job, but a completely defenseless person at that.

' _ **You have got to be kidding me!'**_ I think. A sigh leaving my lips as I did all I could not to gut the source of my frustration. I pause, running a hand through my hair _**'now they're just pissing on us, without the decency of calling it rain.'**_

Did he not think I had enough shit to look after?! He has to throw in a _**fucking cherry**_?!

I flipped my long brown hair over my shoulder and pushed open the heavy metal door. Her gasp of shock is heard as grasp her hand, spinning her around my hip like we were doing a formal waltz, causing the unprepared female to stumble forwards, now facing away from the door and most likely trying to figure out what just happened, as I use the other hand to grasp the large metal wheel, spinning the large wheel with ease and perfect timing. My arms spinning in both directions and I let them both go, the door and the lady with a flick and step into the room. All the movements fluid and conducted with such ease that made me wonder why the hell _**she**_ was here in the first place.

With the stress of day, now needing to fit in a _'new boss'_ and the tired aching feeling of my body from the mission the blinding fluorescent lights were the last thing I wanted to be greeted with. My hand falls into my hip and I grip the bladed whip, smacking the rope up. Tossing the Chinese ring-dagger at the lights, glass showers down on the floor and I can't help but smile as the loud crash unofficially announces my presence. I'm greeted with five bored expressions and a slightly darker room. My actions being odd but not unrealistic.

"Really Soph?" Jayson sighs and throws his chained knife up to wrap around mine, with a tug both of them fall and I kick the hilt of the knife up before it hits the floor.

The blade spins twice before I snatch it mid-air and place it back in its holster. I couldn't see her face but her reflection of pure and utter awe from the mirror, I knew she had been briefed of our skill sets and talents but I guess seeing is believing. I bet the nerves were starting to kick in as this crazy dream starting becoming a reality

"Okay guys, say hello to the newbie" I growl and throw myself on the couch "If you're going to pass out its fine, everyone does that the first time."

I sigh and kick a chair over to her, the metal legs sliding across the floor with a hiss. I was met yet again, with five simultaneous groans. Two of pain and three of annoyance as my teammates grasped their ears in pain. I lay against a smaller patched up orange cushion tossed lazily on the couch and threw the now slightly warm Chinese ring-dagger up and down through the air. The metal warmed by hundreds of volts of electricity running through it earlier, if Jayson's chains weren't insulated with rubber, the shock alone would have killed him.

Yet again, that's not like it would be the first time…

My older brother dying more than once from electro torture. It was our 'initiation' of sorts, seeing just how far we could push my team and proving once and for all if they would crack under pressure or when their lives depended on it. If they didn't, dying for the cause, they'd wake back up with my body standing over them, a now empty syringe in my hand and more than a few ounces of adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"Um…" she stutters; face down as she carefully steps over the glass. A hand over her head to make sure none of the prices fell into her hair "I'm fine, thank you."

I smirk at her response. I wasn't sure how much of that statement was true but considering she didn't faint I had to admire her balls. No sane person would willing walk into a den of highly trained mercenaries. Maybe… just maybe, this one would make it here. My team was scattered around the small room, various weapons glistened in the glow of the florescent lights. Jayson and Clark were arm wrestling at the table. Their large bulky muscles budging and sweating with pride against the strain of the game, as they'd no doubt been going at it for an hour now but still, each one had a smile on their face, hands barely moving a centimeter in each direction. No doubt this game would rage on for the better part of three hours if I don't intervene, the males driving back to primal roots in this boyish game. Romulus, our lone-wolf of sorts, sat it the corner, the darkness shadowing his pale skinny frame. His thin black hair, resting at the end of his spine fanned around his shoulders and covered the bomb he was currently wiring and un-wiring.

"What are you two doing?" I state, glancing at my youngest.

The twins sitting adjacent to me on the other couch. Their grins odd enough for concern. In truth, I hadn't looked in their direction at all. Voicing my question before I'd spared them a glance, but seeing as the youngest, content on tackling me to the floor when they see me, or trying to at least. Their battle screams getting the best of them and alerting me of their present long before they have a chance, now sat quietly on the couch, gently tugging at a glass vile in their hands as they fought to look at the vile with large magnified glasses on their heads. The glasses being their invention and were made from large, thick framed glasses and a bunch of smaller disks attracted to the sides, sliding in front of the lens to adjust the intensity.

"Right now, nothing" Trix and Trax say, their voices syncing in perfect harmony, Trix clicks another circle forward with her finger.

"Possibly mutating a deadly pathogen that's strong enough to wipe out humanity?"

"We're not sure yet." Trax finishes, taking the vile and holding it to the light. The clear liquid inside shining in the light as he turns the sealed vile "the trick is reaching the contents without exposing it to air…"

I glanced at them, pushing a button on the wall.

They both were dressed in white suits with black spots. Their whips hung by their hips with a blade on the ends, a hand gun was holstered on their left and right hips and a small knife rested in the top of their boots. They had shoulder length hair and Trax's hair was buzzed semi short and the front banged covered his left eye besides the fact that Trix was female they were practically identical. Sporting the same suits, same fighting styles and given the fact that they could hear each other's thoughts they were a demon on the battle field and a challenging sparring partner for me. I make a mental note to remove they toy box privileges. Code name for them receiving everything the scientists don't use in our building.

Seconds after I finish my observations a group of solders come into the room, a black padded case in their hands. I snatch the vile from their hands and place it in the soft black sponge.

"Dispose of this carefully, if you drop it, it will be the end of us all." I state, snapping the case shut and handing to a man in a hazmat suit.

He nods once and leaves the room, walking through the parted sea of solders and making a sharp right. Going through another hidden door in the wall, a few steps from the actual door. The twins look at me, a saddened expression of their faces as I just confiscated their latest project but soon turn their thoughts to another topic.

The new toy standing in the room, their look far past creepy as they eye up the new 'boss' with a smile only suitable for a convicted rapist. Already thinking of thousands of ways to mess with her. A smile she clearly fears as her face turns a shade lighter than before. Where or not I'd save her I'd decide later, focusing on the problems at hand.

"So…." I exhale, holding the knife in my hands once more, leaning back comfortably on the couch. My eyes fall on the blonde as I slowly eye up her body "What's your name new girl?"

(Ava's POV)

I blinked once, the sun bathing my face in a warm light. I gently slid a hand through my hair and sit up. The curtains had been closed but Sam's legs were resting on Luke's chest and when he rolled onto his side that propped Sam's legs up just enough to push the curtains to the side. I stretch once against the sheets and lay there, content with the heat of the four bodies surrounding me. I look to the left and smile as I'm met with Peters sleeping face, his body tucked away safely in Danny's arms. The blonde sound asleep with a slight look of distress on his face. My face held a look of concern as my hand lifted, my fingers brushing through his hair and down his face. I'm not sure if that did much but the look stopped. His face falling calm as he snuggles Peter closer to his body. My husband shifts, now burying his face in the crock of his neck.

Turing to the right I see Luke, his massive body rolled on his side, one hand laying against the bed and my make shift pillow. The impervious skin surprisingly soft to the touch, his other arm resting on Sam's chest. The sun cascading down his naked frame, and like the others relying on the sheets to cover his modesty. Well, mostly all of us. The youngest of our group was laying over all of us, completely naked, his legs draped over Luke's ribs, his body lying over my legs, his ass tucked between my parted knees and his head leaned on Peter's ass, a bright pink pillow tucked between his arms and the only thing shielding him from drooling on the naked muscle.

Sam was ten degrees hotter than the average human, his internal core temperature raised from constant use of the Nova gear. So he usually slept above the blankets, content with Luke stealing his body heat and the fan brushing off the rest. His body always stuck between my legs, like that somehow made him sleep easier at night. It wasn't widely spoken about but we had a feeling that Sam had some long spoken issues with his family, and behind closed doors often stuck by my side when everything calmed down, his hand gently grasping my inner thigh like a child. It wasn't to annoying so I held my tongue; one could only do so when they noticed the calm vibes surrounding my team.

My eyes fell around the room as my fingers absentmindedly ran through Sam's soft hair. The soft sun kissed boy shifting slightly before settling down. Like Luke knew, his hands slid out, gripping Sam's outstretched hand, his larger hand completely coffering the youngers and just like my hands it did the trick, the soft sounds of distress vanish from his face. The smile on my face was ever present at this scene.

My eyes fell back to the wall, scanning the dozen or so picture frames lining the walls and dressers. We were back at home now.

The house itself was quite large. In numbers and logic the house would be classified as a mansion. Being double the size of a normal two story house that lined the streets of New York. The large mansion that we'd built by hand a little over a year ago. The house had three stories to it, a basement, main floor, a second floor holding five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The third bathroom holding a large bathtub able to hold us all. A large in ground pool and hot tub sat in the back. A trampoline to the left and a few pool chairs. We refitted the basement into a work out studio and added a lovely garden in the front. A garage, originally the barn was in the back with two black cars, the spider cycle, and four other tricked out bikes with our team colours. All the vehicles at the ready for when furry needed us.

It had been a month into grade eleven and the prospect of teammates leaving and our lives changing sent crippling fear into our souls. The idea of moving on should send butterflies and nerves into ones heart but all I felt was pain. All we felt was pain. Barely finding the strength to head to different classes and not even as we always had someone or three teammates in a class together.

Peter with me in AP calculus and science.  
All the boys for gym and lunch.  
Danny for AP History and both Luke and Sam for English.

But even that, spending almost 14 hours a day together wasn't enough and we found ourselves making an effort to be touching something of someone's.

Peters arm.  
Luke's fingers.  
Danny's legs in class and Sam,  
Sam was practically my third ligament the second public eyes were out of sight.

The youngest, was all but sitting on my lap when things calmed down. Well _**my**_ lap until Luke took him, curling an arm around the youngest and sapping the heat from the younger like a heating press. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I was a girl, the amulets power affecting my nurturing habits, or the fact that he's been starved of a females love all his life. But even in public I'd found he was choosing the seat next to mine, stepping a little faster to slid into the open chair before MJ or Peter had a chance to sit. Missions were even worse. Each of us over stepping our bounds to protect each other and ultimately create the opposite effect. Putting not only my teammates but civilians in harm's way, and after five times of Fury being forced to intervene for the public sake we were sat down in the briefing room.

 _"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" He says, his body leaning against the wall like a ticked off parent._

His voice a thousand times softer than we all thought, or more importantly, deserved. His hands clutching a small remote that was bringing up still shots of our repeated mistakes on the streets. Each time the team and I cringed, remembering the actions very well and burying our heads when we see the terror filled faces of civilians we almost killed.

 _"This isn't normal." He sighs "you guys of had such a steady run, why are you guys overcompensating now?"_

I guess they were waiting for me to respond but seeing as my head was still buried in my arms Peter took the reins, clearing his throat. But even then his voice was little more a whisper.

 _"Fury… In a little over two years we're going to be leaving each other." He says glumly "A team we have partially grown up with." I lift my head up on that note "Friends we have made forever. You know as well as us that when we graduate Danny's going to go back to Kun lung and you're going to split us up into separate teams."_

 _"We're more than just a team" I state "we're a family."_

" _A family huh?" Fury smirks, his eyebrow raising._

" _Yes." Sam states his face firm_

" _And what is this little display meaning?" Fury says, his hand motioning to our firm faces "What's the end game? You guys gonna walk away from the hero jig? You gonna throw in the towel just like that?"_

" _We want our own place" I state_

" _Away from shield." Danny adds_

" _Away from prying eyes" Luke continued_

" _And we won't do another thing for you until you do you what we ask." Sam finishes._

His face and voice for him that his hand was shaking under the table, his fingers gripped firmly between my own. I give him a firm reassuring squeeze. Fury's face was stone cold. His unforgiving glare sent to each of us as his eyes slid from body to body. It was terrifying to be honest but none of my teammates were backing down. Just before he speaks the room door slides open.

 _"You owe me twenty dollars Fury, pay up." Coulson chuckles, his hand out stretched as Fury sighs, placing the money on his palm._

 _"Wait what?" Peter blanks_

Fury just rolls his eyes, like the male student that dresses in satin shirts and black pants, hair gelled back and always perfect. A stack of vogue magazines in his locker and a mirror in his hand, finally works up the never to come out as gay and acts surprised that we "knew" his secret.

 _"Do you honestly think your relationship has been a secret Mr. Parker" Coulson chuckles "we've known about your relationships for a while now, everyone in the helicarrier had an ongoing bet… thanks to Mr. Parker, that's a bet I just won."_

 _"While you five can be a pain in my_ _ **ass**_ _,_ _you are valuable assets to us." Fury says sharply, turning the attention back on him and the point of this meeting._

Fury walks over to the counter and grabs a folder before sliding it across the table.

 _"What's this?" I ask opening up the folder._

Four pictures fall out and the boys grab one. I look over at the one paper clipped to the corner before reading the thin sets of paper, flipping up more papers.

 _"It's a beautiful piece of land Fury but-" Sam stops abruptly, his face contorting in pain as my hand squeezes his sharply, the youngest halts his words, turning to me for some explanation of his most likely bruised hand. Clearly confused as my eyes widen, reading the last page again to make sure I'd just read what I had read._

 _"Yes it is Mr. Alexander." Coulson chuckles as I set down the folder._

 _"And it's ours…?" I state quietly, sliding the last ownership documents to the middle of the table "You're giving this to us?"_

 _"Yes." Coulson chuckles "When your relationship came to light we knew it was only a matter of time before you'd want your own place."_

 _"So with some help from Stark we found a place far enough from the city but close enough for your work."_

 _"You're giving us a whole farm?" Sam whispers._

 _"The fields are ours." Fury states "but the house and barn are ready to be knocked down at your liking."_

* * *

With some money graciously donated by Harry -a birthday gift to all of us- we suited up and got to work. Within hours we had burned the house and barn down _._

" _Watch your head bucket-head!" peter yells as Nova zooms past us, carrying a few buckets of nails._

" _Well don't get in my way then web-head!" he shouts back._

I roll my eyes, cracking my back before slicing through a few dozen sets of logs and drywall.

" _Would you too stop bickering already?" I say and snap my fingers to shut off my electronic claws "Peter, bring these up."_

Peter turns, shooting some webs up to Danny who was standing on the support beams of the second story. Iron fist catches the webbing and tosses it over a few beams before sending it back down to us. Next, the wood is secured before I grab onto some webbing.

" _Okay, pull!" Peter says and I yank hard on the webbing._

Peter and I step back, one foot at a time as the piles of material are hoisted into the air. Danny stands there, his hands motioning to us as he maneuvers the wood to a safe location.

" _Higher... Higher...! Okay, good!" Danny yells before slicing through the webbing and starts placing things where their needed._

I look over and watch as Nova flies above a pile of wood, the pieces of the old barn now shattered on the ground and burns them, a plasma ball held above his head before the wood, metals and hay burns away with caution. Luke moves, running back to the house and grabbing the large metal support beams, two actually, one on each shoulder before turning and heading to the house.

" _Spidey, you're up!" he yells, leaning forwards and letting the beams fall onto his hands._

Webbing shoots onto the middle of the beams and after he's lifted up onto the house by nova, walks back on the beams, pulling the metal up onto the house and Luke pushes from the bottom. I pause, smiling as I rub some sweat away from the back of my neck. I turn looking back at the plans and jump slightly when a hand touches my back.

" _How's everything going Tiger?"_

I turn with a shocked face, not that you could see it form my mask.

" _Coulson?!" I gasp shocked, removing my mask "What are you doing here?"_

" _Fury briefed me on your current project, I thought I'd come be of some assistance" he chuckles and turns to look at the plans "Besides" he turns to look up at me "You guys were always more than co-workers to me." Both our heads turn as one of the beams falls off the house and both Peter's and Sam's voices could be heard as the blame each other for the accident "… That and I like to keep an eye on my more troublesome students."_

" _Okay," I chuckle and roll my eyes, my hands sliding across the large blue papers "here's what we've done."_

* * *

Thanks to Coulson help and some stern words from me, the six of us got the house completed in five days. The finishing touches, water, plumbing and electricity came a few hours after curtesy of shield and after we had all the furnishings in place we invited Harry, Mary-jane and aunt may over. We would have had it done in three days but fury decided to stop by and add a few extra security touches to the house before we could move on. With everything down we settled into our new life quiet well. Aunt May making us promise to come home three times a month or more if she had it her way.

We had five bedrooms in the house but we only used one. All of us sleeping on a huge California king beg, the large mattress requiring so much room we had to knock down another wall to add onto the main bedroom, the other four rooms held things from each team member. One held Danny's candles, incents and other treasures from Kun-lun. One room has Luke's paintings and Sam's sculptures and other doodles. The last two are made into guest rooms, large king size beds in each room. A large staircase sits in the middle on the main floor, gently sweeping up to the second floor. The first held a large flat screen TV winding couch, game room and bar thanks to Coulson and the other side lead into a large kitchen, suitable for a king, made for Sam after all of his constant bitching about not having the proper equipment.

I smile, laying back against the sheets once more and shutting my eyes. It was too early to get up anyway.

(Angel's p.o.v)

"So run this by me again? The woman who has done literally NOTHING for you other than carries you in her womb for nine months asks you to come with her to Tokyo and you just say yes?"

Her voice was clearly annoyed, her and flicking out in front of her while she talks. I knew she wanted an answer but I couldn't give her one. Every time I opened my mouth nothing came out, I just had a gut feeling that it was the right thing to do. Like I was following some theoretical yellow brick road. I blink once, snapping back into the present as I feel a sharp jab to my rib cage, I catch bubbles foot moving back to her seat from my peripheral vision. I let out a low groan before I glanced up at the open road and see two red cars in front of me,

Bubbles had her head resting on her hand and her elbow resting on the window frame. Increasing my speed I threw a hard right and drifted around two cars before cutting off a third- coming in the opposite direction- and speeding down the now empty high-way in front of me. She drags a hand down her face before turning in her seat to face me, her legs where tucked in front of her and her back was leaning against the door.

I throw a hard left and drift around a semi; I glance up at an incoming car and increase speed. Bubble calmly glances at her nails- her head was resting against a fluffy pink pillow- and I can't help but smile, I wait to the car is three seconds from hitting us before throwing a hard right to swerve back into my lane and in front of the semi. The loud horn sounds from behind me and I switch gears and increase speed as bubbles sticks her middle finger out the top of the sun roof. I push the speed to 210 and watch as the semi vanished from my mirror.

 _(Flash-back from five years ago)_

 _I stopped in front of the iron gates, a frown hand slid its way onto my lips and didn't want to let go. I glanced at the guard, he gave me a once over before he sent me a nod. Seconds after the large heavy gates slid open, the old metal wheels creaking as the moved across the ground. I slowly drove down the dirt road. Row after row of tombstones littered the ground. Each one with the own design, remembering a fallen loved one. I gently turned left and stopped at the entrance of our private yard. I was too lazy to actually grab the card so instead I just flicked my hand in front of the scanner and the light turned green. Seconds after the gates slid open, ours were new so they didn't squeak but it felt like a knife had been plunged into my heart and was being dragged across as it moved._

 _I drove in and tapped the front of the steering wheel; the turning the keys, the car gave a low hum and shut off. For once I was left with absolute silence. A few feet away I glanced at the large tomb stone, it was a large stone statue of an angel holding a plague. It had been years since I came here, the pain being too much to handle. A point I prove to myself once again as I only have to read the inscription and I can't stop the tears from rolling down my face. Bubbles un-does her seat belt then mine and pulls me into her lap. Her voice drops to a low hushed tones and she rocks me back and forth._

 _"Shh, just let it all out. Just let it all out..."_

 _Jonathan Edward Anthony Stark_

 _Loving father, brother and hero. You will be missed_

 _1968-1998_

 _(End of flash back)_

I gripped the wheel harder to pull me head out of the clouds. I'd visited him one last time. Making sure all the grounds needs were taken care off and to place a bouquet of roses on the grace itself. I missed him more than life itself but I wasn't the same girl that came here years ago. I wasn't going to hide in Bubbles lap while she shooed away my pain. This time I would face the music at full force and dance over their graves when I succeeded.

This time, I would be stronger.

Okay Read and Review people! Peace out.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
